


Bruises

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Another self prompt. "That's going to bruise"





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble.

Clint has been in rough situations before, had missions go bad, people betray, so really this isn’t nothing new but it still sucks  and his ribs hurt from some of the hits he received after this latest escape and he really hates life right now. He hates life in general right now but he thinks what he hates specifically is the man bending down beside him now, looking over his ribs  with something that could resemble concern though he was one of the ones doing the kicking.

“That’s going to bruise.”

Rumlow says this, voice soft and his finger gently run over the red patch and Clint try to shift away from the touch even though he is cuffed to the floor again and can’t move that far.

“No shit, Sherlock. It usually does when people kick you with steel toes. Give me some boots and I’ll show you.”

Rumlow just laughs a little now, presses down on the mark before moving his hand away.

“I’m sure you could but not today. Once you’re a little more settled here and seeing things the right way, you and I will spar, have some fun kicking the shit out of each other but not right now. Right now, we are going to have a talk about a few things.”

 “What are we going to talk about, the fact that you’re apparently a dirty traitor or that people are going to be looking for me ? Or how about how much I’m going to make you hurt when I get out of here?”

Clint knows that now is not the time for threats really, he can’t do much right now but his ribs hurt and he just needs to say it, needs to keep that thought strong in his head. He is going to get out of here and he is going to kick Rumlow’s teeth in when he does.

Rumlow just shakes his head now, moves a bit closer to Clint, places his hand on Clint’s throat, on one of the bruises there. Clint hates that bruise more than the one forming on his ribs, hates how it was put there, hates the tender way Rumlow touches it,  hates it so damn much.  Rumlow just strokes it now like it is a mark placed by a lover and not a sign of the rape that it came from.

“No, none of that. We’re going to talk about how you need to recognize and accept what is going to happen.  You’re mine now, Barton, mine to do with what I please.  I can make things hurt for you or I can make things good. Think about it. I’ll be back with dinner soon.”

He says this now, brushes a quick kiss against his check and Clint tries to head-butt him but he moves too fast.  Soon enough, Clint is left alone, only his pain with him and he knows more pain will be coming but he’ll make it out of here, has to make it out of here.


End file.
